Boris and Bella
"''Arachnerds, arachnids, arachalam, it's all the same to me. I love bugs!" ~ Boris '''"''It's this kind of behavior that gives bats a bad name! All this scaring and swooping, and bug eating. It's so old school." '~Bella Boris and Bella are two no-bug eating bat side characters from Spookley the Square Pumpkin. Personality Boris the Bat Boris is the twin brother of Bella. Unlike his sister, he loves eating bugs and staying up all night as well as scaring innocent insects. Instead of thinking with his head, he often thinks with his stomach which can always lead him into mischief. He'll usually ignore the warnings and advice Bella gives him and do things his own way, usually leading him into trouble. Boris does not handle tough or frightening situations very well. Being highly excitable, if trouble occurs he'll usually fly off in a panic instead of thinking things through. Bella the Bat Bella is the twin sister of Boris. Unlike her brother, she hates eating bugs and staying up all night. She'll often scold her brother if she sees him trying to scare or eat a bug. According to her, "all this scaring and swooping...and bug eating" is what gives bats a bad name, even referring to normal bat activities as "old school". She is very friendly, kind and sweet. Opposite of her brother, Boris, she thinks with her head and performs well under pressure. She remains relatively calm in tough situations, and can usually offer good advice about how to solve a problem, as shown when she tries to help Jack make a decision about what to do with Spookley in the Jack-a-Lympics. Appearance Boris Boris is a purple colored bat with a lighter patch of fur around his stomach and mouth, about the same color as his hands. He has a little pink nose and pinkish-purple bushy eyebrows along with a pink hair tuft on top of his head. His eyes are yellow with blue irises and black pupils. Bella Bella is a pink colored bat with a lighter patch of fur around her stomach and mouth, but unlike Boris, her hands are the same color as the rest of her fur. Her nose is dark pink, and she has thin black eyebrows. The hair tuft on her head is auburn, a very different color in contrast to her fur. Her eyes are yellow with purple irises and black pupils. She also has eyelashes whereas her brother doesn't, and she appears to be wearing blue eyeshadow on her eyelids. Media Appearances Books * None Movies * ''Spookley the Square Pumpkin Productions * None Role Boris and Bella have a similar role to Jack in the movie. While they help Jack out in the pumpkin patch, they are also there to encourage Spookley throughout the Jack-a-Lympics, reminding him that he won't know if he's good at something until he tries. Boris and Bella also teach children another lesson in the movie. Throughout the movie, Bella is seen trying to get her brother Boris to quite eating bugs, which he seems unable to do until the end of the movie when he discovers a love for candy corn. This teaches kids a lesson about letting go of old, unwanted habits. It takes a lot of hard work for a person to change their ways and try something new, but in the end it is possible. Trivia * While Boris and Bella are shown in the movie, they are not shown in either the books or the musical. * Most bats actually survive by eating bugs, so Bella's logic would be hard to follow in real life. * Boris has his own song in the movie, "I Love Them All". * Bella starts a relationship with Poe the spider. * For some reason, Boris and Bella do not make an appearance in the new Spookley movie Spookley and the Christmas Kittens. The reason is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Character pairs Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters